1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical locks includes a key insertable into a lock body for actuating a latch in order to lock or to open the lock. Generally, the latches can be easily actuated by a longitudinal or slender object such that the locks can be easily opened by a thief or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional locks.